Fire
by GraceMac
Summary: Gender switch. Femme!Edward Elric x Alfons Heiderich There was  burning fire in her.. and it wasn't going away..


Written for Jennifer Darknight

Pairing : Femme!Edward Elric x Alfons Heideirch

NC- 17, language, content.

She was consumed. Her heart was going to over flow with emotion. The raw kind that left someone shaking and flushed. That would make someone want to cry. Because it was so overwhelming, for one to feel this much for someone else. Was it normal? Was it... was it.. SUPPOSE to be like this? Was her heart suppose to be beating so hard it might come out of her chest? Or Her skin feel so over heated and WISH there was a nice breeze coming and whipping around her?

Edward Elric had NO idea if it was or not. All she knew was that she wanted him. And she would do anything in her power to make him hers.

Even if that meant tripping that ditzy blonde he saw her flirting with often. Flirting, is that what it was? How he smiled softly and spoke to her just the same. Ed had scoffed when she first hear it. Because well Alfons did that to her a lot. Spoke the same. Even would pluck lint off her shoulder if he saw it. Which of course made her want to lunge at him. Pin him to the wall and ravage him.. TAKE him. Again was that NORMAL? For a woman to PIN a man and TAKE him like a ravage beast? Well, to Edward it was. And she was going to do it.

And she was so sure about this. one hundred percent sure. Because that want, need.. it was driving her crazy. Making her stay up late at night, and get up early. Feeling stir crazy. And it was amazing she was lasting this long. That she could HEAR the water running and KNOW he was naked in that damned bathroom, but simply sit at the table and tap her fingers against the grainy wood of the tabletop in agitation. Picturing what he LOOKED like.. how he would FEEL... that soft smooth skin.. wet.. glistening.. And that image alone brought a tremor down her spine. and settling down between her legs. Making her squeak and clamp her legs shut, just in time to hear the water stop.

This had to stop. HAD to. Her mind was all fuzzy now. Clouded with images of a tall blonde man wearing a white shirt with suspenders... Oh how those damn suspenders made her want him all the more. Picturing herself ripping at them and just TEARING them off those brown pants he wore. And god how she wanted to just RIP those off too.

Another shake to her hand as she clutched the fabric of her coat. Taking it off and taking in that smell of beef and potatoes. A stew. Her favorite. Oh was there some force on this damned world that was TOYING with her emotions?! He favorite dish.. wit ha very VERY delectable man standing there holding a spoon and stirring it.

Her mind was going a mile a minute. Images... god the pictures in her mind. And the incessant pounding of her heart in her ears was KILLING her. Moving as CASUALLY as she could across the room. Being sure to not LOOK at him. Because if she did- Oh it was too late. And those blues eyes locked with hers and she looked away quickly.

This feeling.. raw... overwhelming was creeping up into her chest again. Spreading out into her fingers tips. Making them tingle. And her back was crawling with goose bumps. But it was aching. And she wanted to scream. Cry out in irritation. Because she herself wasn't exactly sure what was happening.

But time stopped, well more like slowed down to an aching crawl as Alfons had lifted a hand to feel her forehead. Whispering something about a fever. Sickness? God no. Couldn't he TELL?! She was FLUSHED. Well, I guess he couldn't innocent, sweet Alfons would atone that to a high temperature. He probably had no idea what being turned on even meant, she scoffed inside.

"I'm fine.. really Heiderich..." Instantly she did two things, winced and swore inside. Winced because they were on first name bases now, and using his last name meant she was either angry or irritated with him. And two, her voice shook. it SHOOK damnit! How was she suppose to EXPLAIN that.

That look on Alfons was indescribable for a moment. Before he was holding her face in his hands. And the shred of willpower Ed had left was slowing fading away. Until he was looking at her concerned and...

"Oh fuck this!" She said loudly and shoved him into the nearby wall. "Stop playing games Alfons. You either don't touch me, or you touch ALL of me. Make up your fucking MIND already will you!?"

Oh and did Alfons face turn red. No, it was SCARLET. And he was stuttering. But Again, her body was too flushed to even NOTICE what he was saying.

"ALFONS!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!" She screamed out. Chest heaving and eyes a brilliant gold as she stared at him for only a fraction of a second before he replied with much enthusiasm.

"YOU!" He said, equally heaving.

As if on cue, a pair of gold eyes blinked for but a moment before a wide smirk went over her face. "Well then, that I can do.."

And she pounced...


End file.
